Une Rencontre Inoubliable
by Annesthesie
Summary: Damon est au bar la nuit du nouvel an et rencontre la fille qui va changer sa vie. Mais pourquoi venait-elle à peine d'apparaître 140 ans trop tard ? Damon Connaissance personelle
1. Chapter 1

Voici une OS demandé spécialement par une de mes plus proches amies. Je la dédicace à ma lapinette. T'aime et j'espère que cette OS te plaira ma belle. Je tiens aussi à remercier d'avance tous ceux qui liront ceci. C'est ma première OS que je fais aussi détaillée alors tenez-vous à vos baquettes mdr !

Info : Cette fiction n'a absolument rien à voir avec la série. Hormis le personnage de Damon et le fait qu'il soit un vampire, rien de tout ceci n'est en communication avec la vraie histoire. Je ne reprends pas à partir d'un moment ou d'une saison ce n'est que de l'écriture pure et dure et surtout par plaisir. Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt pour d'éventuelles histoires.

Une rencontre inoubliable :

PDV Damon,

Je me trouvais au bar en cette nuit de nouvel an. Il neigeait à peine mais il faisait clairement froid. Je voyais toutes les jeunes filles courir en mini-jupes, histoire de ne pas perdre en popularité auprès des garçons mais c'était bien ridicule car je les voyais trembler comme des feuilles, leurs écharpes totalement collées contre leur corps gelé. Depuis ma fameuse place au bar, je voyais tout ce qu'il se passait au Grill, les gens différents qui entraient et les créatures supernaturelles qui osaient pointer leur nez ici. D'un sourire en coin, j'entends des baisers échangés, d'autres qui gémissaient presque aux caresses de leurs copains et d'autres encore, qui étaient seules et qui draguaient tout ce qui passait. Quand à moi, comme depuis maintenant des décennies, je passerai encore le réveillon seul alors qu'Elena et Stefan étaient au manoir. Eux au moins, ils allaient bien et heureux. J'étais quelque part ravi qu'Elena soit comblée au final. J'avais cette impression étrange que mon cœur n'était en fin de compte pas pour une Petrova mais une fille qui m'aimerait de la tête au pied pour moi…

C'était assez bête de ma part de penser ça après avoir été 100% certain d'être fou d'Elena et Katherine pendant si longtemps. Comme quoi, toutes nos idées ne sont pas fondées. La vie vous réserve tellement d'événements inattendus que j'avais cessé dès ce matin de me poser autant de question..

PDV Philippine,

Ce matin je ne sais pas qui m'était passé par la tête d'accompagner mes amies dans cette petite ville perdue au milieu de nulle part. Je me dis que, heureusement que l'ambiance dans ce bar était potable sinon je serais immédiatement repartie... Quelque chose comme une force spéciale me tenait prisonnière et je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer mais c'était agréable de me dire que finalement, mon passage vers la nouvelle année ne serait pas aussi ennuyeuse que rester chez moi à flâner sur le net... Par contre, mes amies semblaient toutes avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour.. S'occuper. Dispersées dans chaque coin du bar, je me retrouvais seule au milieu de la piste de danse. Je saute hors de là et vais au bar. Je me mets tout au bout pour garder un oeil sur ma troupe même si c'était dur. Je levais le bras pour qu'un serveur vienne vers moi pour commander un whisky. Il arriva rapidement en face de moi...

P – Je voudrais un whisky bien corsé je vous en prie.

... - Un deuxième c'est sur moi. (Dit une voix étrangère)

Serveur – Bien sûr je vous apporte ça.

Je me retourne vers le garçon qui avait décidé de payer mon verre et en eu presque une crise cardiaque ! Nom de dieu qu'il est canon. Les cheveux d'un noir ébène, la peau légèrement foncée, des yeux.. A se noyer dedans ! Un cou à croquer et mis en exposition avec son col de chemise ouvert. J'en bavais presque et son rire me ramène à la réalité.

D - Vous allez bien ? Mademoiselle ?

P – Euh oui excusez-moi je.. Pourquoi prendre la peine de m'offrir un verre ? (Dis-je totalement obnubilé par sa beauté)

D – Une jolie fille comme vous mérite qu'un garçon lui offre un verre je trouve. Et vu le physique tout sauf négligé de celle-ci, pourquoi lui faire dépenser encore plus d'argent n'est-ce pas ? (Répondit-il d'un sourire en coin qui me fit fondre)

P – Et bien.. Merci beaucoup... Comment déjà ?

D – Je ne vous ais pas dis mon nom bien essayer. (Ria t-il) Je m'appelle Damon. Et vous belle demoiselle ?

P – (Je devins rouge comme une tomate) Philippine.

D – Oh mais ce n'est pas un prénom qui court les rues dites-donc. C'est très jolie je félicite votre mère.

P – La féliciter de quoi ?

D – Et bien, votre prénom mais aussi votre apparence. Vous êtes réellement très jolie.

P – S'il vous plaît arrêter je vais finir par ne plus avoir de muscles pour sourire. (Dis-je en le faisant justement)

D – Je pense que tous les jours quelqu'un devrais te faire rire. (Réplique Damon en me tutoyant déjà mais aussi en s'approchant de moi) Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Mystic Falls hm ?

P – Ah ce sont mes amies qui... Ne semble plus être là.. (Constatais-je en me retournant) Enfin, leur idée était de venir leur nouvel an ici parce qu'il paraît qu'on sait le fêter comme il se doit. Il semblerait qu'elle sont déjà dans le thème..

D – Je vois tu es sensé être l'amie qu'on amène, qui boit presque pas et qui chaperonne tout le monde ?

P – Touché ! (Dis-je en buvant cul sec mon verre)

D – Pourquoi tu n'as personnes ? Il est évident qu'elles, elles ont trouvé de quoi s'occuper...

P – Oh ce ne sont que des filles qui adorent déconner. D'habitude je ne traîne pas avec elles mais ce soir c'est une exception. Je ne voulais pas..

D – Passer le nouvel an seule oui j'imagine. Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients que je reste avec toi ? Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort...

P – Pourquoi tu voudrais rester ici et discuter avec moi ? Je peux t'assurer que tu ne vas qu'aggraver ton cas.

D – Hm je ne pense pas tu es hilarante.

P – Ah je te fais rire ? Qu'ai-je dis de drôle ? (Commençais-je à être un peu à l'ouest)

D – Rien tu es juste toi et c'est ça qui est génial.. Enfin parle-moi un peu de toi. Enfin si tu veux. (Dit-il d'un sourire joueur)

P – J'ai 19 ans, je suis dans un trou perdu pire que Mystic Falls. Vous au moins, vous êtes indiqués sur une carte. J'ai grandis dans la même ville toute ma vie, je n'ai que 5 vrais amis et il semblerait qu'aucuns garçons n'aura juger bon de dire que je vaux quelque chose.

D – Au contraire tu es une fille passionnante. (Me dit-il absolument impressionné)

P – Je suis uniquement ridicule de croire que.. (Fus-je interrompue par Damon qui me prit totalement par surprise en m'embrassant)

Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Un inconnu que je viens de rencontré m'embrasse sans raisons et nom d'un chien qu'est-ce que j'aime ça. Ce fut comme si Damon venait d'animer un feu longtemps enfuit en moi. Quand il recule et retire ses lèvres brûlantes des miennes, je sens comme un manque terrible dans ma poitrine.

D – Oh mon dieu je suis.. Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas. (Tenta t-il de s'excuser alors que j'avais la tête qui tournait)

P – Mais qui es-tu ? (Fut la seule question cohérente que je pus poser)

D – Quelqu'un que tu ne veux sûrement pas dans ta vie je suis réellement désolé d'avoir fait ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a..

P – Est-ce que tu.. Enfin, ça va te paraître bête mais : cela te dérangerait-il de.. Retenter la chose ?

D – Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu.. ?

P – Damon ! (Dis-je fermement pour la première fois que je le l'appelais pas son prénom) Je te demande une chose simple : Embrasse-moi une seconde fois.

D – Mais si je l'ai fais la première c'était sur le coup et je.. (Cette fois c'est moi qui le fait taire et qui me jette à ses lèvres)

Il n'ajouta pas un mot et fut non seulement réceptif mais un magnifique correspondant. J'avais tourné mon corps vers lui depuis ma chaise et alors que j'étais assise, Damon descend de la sienne, m'emportant avec lui. Il me colla contre son corps musclé, chaque muscle parfaitement dessiné et dur. Je frissonnais au contacte de son corps au mien je ne m'étais pas attendu du tout de vivre un tel baiser de ma vie ! Peut-être que c'était aussi l'alcool que finalement je ne supportais absolument pas. Je me dis que, si j'ai pris un whisky bien corsé c'est que quelque part dans le fond de ma tête, j'avais déjà décidé que ce soir, je ne conduirais pas.

PDV Damon,

Embrassé Philippine fut une expérience totalement différente de toutes les autres qui étaient passées par ma bouche spécialisé avec le temps. La dernière fille que j'avais embrassé était Elena bien sûr et j'avais cru que jamais plus je m'embrasserais et ressentirait une attirance si forte pour quelqu'un. Je l'avais pressé contre moi et mes mains étaient dans son dos, la maintenant en place pendant que je lui donnais pratiquement tout ce que j'avais offrir. Un sentiment particulièrement étrange me parcours quand je demandas l'accès à sa bouche. Une micro-seconde suffit qu'elle fit entrer nos langues en contact. J'en eu un frisson électrifiant. Comme un coup de jus droit dans les veines. Comment est-ce que cette fille, que je ne connais pas plus d'une 1 heure pouvait me faire perdre l'esprit sans même m'avoir parlé plus de 10 minutes ? C'était insensé et pourtant, nous voilà devant se bar, s'embrassant comme des amants de longues date... Je sentis sa langue douce perdre le contact avec moi et j'ouvris les yeux, voyant que les siens étaient brillants de.. D'amour ?!

D – Wow... Je ne sais pas quoi.. (Dis-je totalement perdu)

P – Alors ne dit rien. (Souriait-elle simplement en faisant parcourir sa main sur ma joue d'admiration) Pourquoi tu n'apparais que maintenant toi ? (Se demanda t-elle tout bas)

D – Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille chez moi ? Tes amies on les emmerdes non ?

P – Avec plaisir. Je vais juste passer aux..

D – Tu le feras chez moi. Je. Veux. Partir. D'ici. (Dis-je dans son oreille et je la sentis prise d'un tremblement)

P – Mais je.. Oh et puis merde. (Conclu t-elle en prenant ma main et allant dehors) Quelle est ta voiture ?

D – (Elle était tellement innocente cela me fit rêver) Je suis venu à pied j'habite pas loin. (Dis-je simplement)

P – Ah d'accord alors il va falloir qu'on marche ? (Demanda t-elle incrédule)

D – Oh que non mieux. Ferme tes yeux et ne croit que ce que tu entends. (Lui dis-je en la prenant dans les bras et nous fit presque voler jusqu'au manoir)

Elle n'avait bien sûr pas suivit un seul instant ce qu'il venait de se passer mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en avait quoi que ça soit à faire à ce stade. Je nous mène jusqu'à ma chambre et moi qui étais surprit de ne pas voir Stefan et Elena en bas devant le feu ouvert, je ne m'étonne plus quand j'entendais déjà ses gémissements venant de leur chambre. « Sacré petit frère qui a prit les avants. » pensais-je d'un sourire. Bientôt, je peux le garantir, ça ne serait pas eux qui maîtriseraient toute sorte de bruit de cette maison. J'entrais enfin dans ma chambre, toujours avec Philippine dans les bras qui avait mit ses bras autour de mon cou et sa tête sur mon épaule. Je la dépose délicatement sur mon lit qui avait été changé le matin même et sourit. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux une seconde et un léger air de panique traversa son regard.

D – Ça ne va pas Philippine ?

P – Mon dieu si ça va mais je... J'arrive pas à réaliser que je suis là. Je veux dire, que quelqu'un veut bien de moi.

D – Arrête de t'en faire je peux te garantir que tu es magnifique. Tous les autres ne sont pas assez attentifs et temps mieux pour moi je dirais.

P – Pourquoi moi ? (Me prit-elle par surprise)

D – Parce qu'il y a un côté mystérieux qui fait que j'ai tellement envie de tout savoir sur toi. Chaque petit défaut, chaque parcelle de toi. (Dis-je d'un ton grave et séducteur)

P – Alors je t'en supplie, prouve-moi que je ne suis pas tombé dans un coma éthylique dans lequel, je rêve de toi et que dans quelques heures, je ne me réveillerai pas dans un lit d'hôpital ayant risqué ma vie pour des conneries !

D – Hé Philippine c'est réel tout ça. C'est clair que c'est.. Précipité et qu'on ne se connaît pas proprement parlant mais j'ai.. J'ai envie de toi... (Lui dis-je difficilement n'ayant que très rarement ouvert mon coeur à quelques femmes)

P – Prends-moi dans ce cas. (Dit-elle simplement, le regard suppliant que je viennes la rejoindre sur le lit)

D – Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses. Comme les autres. Je n'ai encore jamais ressenti ça et si tu.. pars comme une voleuse, ça sera le cas. Avec mon coeur déjà tellement détruit.

P – Alors vient Damon. (Ajouta t-elle en souriant et m'attirant vers elle)

PDV Externe,

Philippine se trouva comme une force supernaturelle lorsqu'elle se redresse pour coller Damon contre elle. Quand leurs lèvres se retrouvent, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de joie. Tel deux flammes retrouvant l'autre. De ses jambes, Philippine pressa Damon fermement contre elle de toutes ses forces. Leur bas-ventre et elle put sentir l'érection évidente du jeune homme qui était difficile à ignorer. La jeune fille poussa une plainte lorsque Damon se frotta contre elle, leurs sexes se frôlant, séparer par ces fichus vêtements. Sous les baisers qu'offrait Damon à sa belle, elle pleurait presque tellement ses émotions étaient intenses. Quand à lui, il faisait tout pour ne pas craquer et laisser apparaître son côté vampirique qui la ferait fuir mais ce fut plus fort que lui et son instinct reprit le dessus. Des veines grises, yeux rouges et canines sortirent et Philippine dut se concentrer pour voir le changement. A la surprise de Damon, elle n'eut pas peur une seule seconde.

P – Oho alors on est une créature spéciale hum ?

D – Comment tu sais qu'on.. ?

P – Tout le monde parle des vampires de nos jours soyons sérieux. Je n'en reviens pas que je sois tomber sur l'un des leurs. (Dit-elle ravie)

D – Que je sois une créature qui pourrait te tuer ne te fait pas peur ? Du tout ?

P – Si je suis là, c'est que tu veux plus que me tuer. Quelque chose me dit que, toi, tu es unique.

D – Et si je veux te..

P – Si tu veux me mordre et bien, par pur envie je ne dirais pas non.

D – Ça fait mal tu sais ? (Dit-il étant sur le cul de voir qu'elle savait qu'avoir peur était stupide)

P – Oui mais ça en vaut sûrement la peine non ? (Réplique t-elle en faisant glisser sa main du cou au torse de Damon) Aller on peut reprendre j'ai trop envie de toi et je te tue si tu t'arrêtes ! (Menaçait-elle le vampire en l'embrassant rapidement)

D – Mais d'où tu sors toi.. Tu es si passionnante.

P – Arrête de parler beau brun. (Murmura t-elle dans le creux de son cou)

Damon n'hésite pas et se tait en l'embrassant encore une fois. Leurs langues entre dans une nouvelle bataille de dominance mais c'était fichu pour Damon qui vit Philippine qui défit les boutons de sa chemise. Elle fait glisser l'habit le long de ses épaules, ses bras et fini par la jeter quelque part dans la pièce. D'un regard affamé, de toute sa force, elle le retourne sur le dos et s'attaque à ses lèvres puis descend doucement le long de son corps. La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux d'avoir un tel homme en dessous d'elle et qu'elle prenne la situation ainsi ! Ce fut une pensée de courte durée car déjà, elle fit glisser ses lèvres du cou au torse de Damon. Passant doucement sur chaque tétons, elle les humidifiait avant d'en mordre un avec attention. Ceci envoie Damon sur le nuage numéro 7 et il lâche un gémissement puissant depuis le fond de sa gorge. Le téton droit eu la même sentence et effet ce qui fit sourire énormément la fille qui offrit tout ceci au vampire. En caressant son torse, Philippine lèche chaque petit centimètre de peau qu'elle voulait et elle vu cette petite ligne de poils qui le rendit encore plus sexy. Elle pu très bien voir aussi la bosse géante dans son jeans et même que sur une partie, il y avait une petite tâche mouillée.

Damon n'en pouvait tout simplement pas qu'elle soit si proche de son érection et son souffle devint court quand elle déboutonna le jean pour le faire glisser le long de ses hanches jusqu'à être totalement retiré et alla rejoindre la chemise du vampire. Philippine n'était plus qu'à un habit près de voir Damon entièrement nu et son sexe qui ne demandait que d'être libérer de sa prison. Il l'a fixait droit dans les yeux et pendant qu'elle embrassait son bassin, elle agrippa aussi les deux extrémités du caleçon pour le faire descendre très lentement. Elle aimait avoir ce pouvoir sur un homme c'était si gratifiant de le voir si faible pendant qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : lui offrir une nuit qu'il n'oublierait jamais de sa vie. Quand enfin il n'y avait plus un vêtements sur le corps de Damon, Philippine dut retenir son souffle quelques instants pour réaliser ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Avec une légère hésitation, n'ayant à vrai dire jamais fait ça de sa vie, elle prit son membre en main et il réagit immédiatement. Il ferma les yeux d'anticipation et son souffle était rapide. Ne voulant pas se tromper ou lui faire mal, elle instaure un rythme lent mais apparemment, Damon aimait beaucoup ça. Son bassin se leva tout seul, ce qui pressait rapidement le pénis de Damon dans sa main.

Elle fut surprise de constater à quel point c'était doux, particulièrement la pointe, de laquelle coulait un peu de pré-éjaculation. Cela rendait plus simple le glissement de sa main sur son sexe au plus grand plaisir de Damon. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il prendrait encore mais certes pas longtemps si elle continuait comme ça. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle venait d'avoir incroyablement envie de savoir le goût de la chose. Par pure curiosité, elle s'installe confortablement entre les jambes du jeune homme et capture le pénis de Damon entre ses lèvres. Le contacte lui donna un frisson et elle fut surprise d'aimer tout ça. Faisant un mouvement de va et vient avec son cou, elle eut vite une légère douleur que Damon fit partir en le lui massant. Faisant un travail incroyable sur lui, il fut presque sur le point de se détendre mais il était hors de question qu'il soit aussi impuissant qu'un collégien ! Il lui relève la tête pour la tirer sur lui et capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux. Pour Damon il était hors de question qu'il soit le seul à être nu et donc s'attaque aux vêtements de Philippine. Il relevait doucement la blouse et la fit passer au dessus de sa tête. Elle riait en lui donnant un second baiser.

Il défit les agrafes de son soutient et baissa les brettelles de ses épaules. Seule la vision de sa poitrine nue fit effet à Damon, son membre devant plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà. En faisant glisser sa langue, il léchait ses lèvres puis ses seins exposé à l'air frais de la chambre. Sa langue passe sur chaque tétons qui devient érectile immédiatement. Philippine poussa un gémissement quand les lèvres du vampire se fermèrent autour des petits bouts roses. Pendant qu'il suçait le droit, de sa main libre il caressait le gauche qui eu le droit à un traitement de faveur. Après quelques minutes, à changer de sein à l'autre, Damon reprend les choses en main et déboutonne son jeans. A l'aide de ses jambes, il baisse le pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds, d'où il tombe seul sur le sol. De la force qui lui reste, le beau brun retourne Philippine sur le dos et il se retrouve à nouveau au dessus d'elle. D'un regard replie d'envie, il lui retire sa culotte, ne jamais quittant ses yeux qui dansaient. Une fois le vêtement retiré, il ne put faire autrement qu'être obliger de se pencher vers ses lèvres intimes. Tout en lui caressant les cuisses de l'intérieur, les hanches de Philippine se lève, prise de frissons. Il baisse sa tête entre ses cuisses jusqu'à ce que les lèvres touchent son pubis. La respiration jusqu'ici soutenue de Philippine venait de disparaître et la seule chose qu'il lui laissait c'était une difficulté terrifiante de tenter de le gérer. Son souffle hiératique indiquait à Damon qu'elle était folle. Folle d'une envie irrésistible, folle de lui, folle de réalisé à quelle vitesse sa vie change. Il lui lécha les parties intimes et elle criait. Avant d'exploser, Philippine exprima son nom et ses jambes tremblaient.

D – Hey ça va ? (Demanda t-il en finissant de lécher tout le liquide qui coulait entre ses jambes)

P – Oh oui.. (Répondit-elle les yeux plein d'étoiles)

D – Alors soit prête pour ça. (Dit-il si bas qu'elle l'entendit à peine mais quand elle senti le bout de son pénis entrer en elle, Philippine souffle un gémissement)

P – Ha ! (S'exprime t-elle en s'adaptant à la grandeur de Damon)

D – Je sais je sais ça va prendre quelques instants mais tu vas vite aimer ça.

P – Je suis déjà comblée.. (Réplique t-elle dans un murmure en fermant les yeux)

Les mouvements d'abord lents de Damon font rêver la jeune fille et bien vite, ils trouvent un rythme égal. Se lançant dans un baiser passionné, ils planent. Philippine n'en revenait pas d'être là, dans les bras de cet homme qui donnait toute sa personne. Qui se détachait d'une partie de lui et l'offrit à elle. Damon n'en pouvait plus, la pression était trop forte, la fortement des parois du vagin avec son pénis. Il cria presque quand il sut qu'il était au plus profond et lui mordit le cou. « Mords-moi je t'en prie. » Cria t-elle presque en sentant une canine contre sa carotide. « Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. » Répondit Damon calme en donnant un autre coup de rein. « Je voudrais que tu sois toi. Sinon j'aurais déjà fuit. Alors s'il te plaît fait-le. » Il n'eut plus rien à dire et enfonça ses dents droit dans la veine. Entre les coups magiques qu'il donnait avec ses hanches, et le sang qu'il suçait, elle n'en pouvait plus et vint une deuxième fois. Elle se laisse aller dans le matelas alors que Damon quand à lui, il était à quelques secondes de son orgasme. Il poussait fort et vite en elle et dans un dernier gémissement de plaisir, il envoya tout son sperme au plus profond d'elle. D'un dernier baiser, il se blottit contre elle et leur met la couverture sur le dos.

D – Où étais-tu tout ce temps mon amour ? (Murmura t-il dans son oreille en lui caressant le bas des seins)

P – Perdue. A ta recherche. Je vais sûrement paraître folle mais je me..

D – Sens comme attirée vers toi sans raisons apparentes. Je crois même que je t'aime..

P – Oui voilà. Mon coeur bat si vite rien qu'en te voyant, en t'écoutant, je suis certaine de tomber amoureuse de toi.

D – Moi aussi.

P – Alors nous sommes deux imbéciles de croire que ça marchera.

D – Au moins on sera deux. Je t'aime Philippine. (Dit-il en posant sa tête entre la vallée de ses seins)

P – Moi aussi Damon. Bonne année. (Souriait-elle en lui caressant les cheveux)

D – Compte sur nous pour qu'elle le soit. (Répondit-il en s'endormant dans ses bras en accueillant la nouvelle année)


	2. Chapter 2

Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir poster depuis si longtemps j'étais complètement morte niveau imagination et donc je n'ai pas écris depuis tout ce temps. Merci en tout cas aux lecteurs qui malgré avoir lu n'ont pas poster de review (ce n'est pas grave). Enfin trêve de bavardage, c'est parti pour la suite :D Le chapitre se passe le jour suivant dans le manoir des Salvatore, le premier Janvier 2012 ^_^ M pour langage cru

* * *

Une année qui commence en beauté:

Le lendemain du nouvel an, Damon venait de trouver la promise qu'il chercherait depuis tant d'années. Sans s'en rendre compte, cette nuit là, il avait lié leurs destins de façon irréversible et il se sentait différent. Plus léger... Débarrassé d'un poids immense. Il comprit que dès aujourd'hui, ça ne serait plus aussi difficile. Lui qui avait pourtant cru qu'Elena serait la dernière personne de qui il tomberait amoureux, il savait à présent qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas l'affection, du désir brûlant et de l'amour qu'il avait ressenti envers elle mais une grande envie tout simplement. Que tout ce temps à attendre était une torture et qu'au dernier moment, il s'était satisfait de son choix de l'époque : Elena. Aujourd'hui, tout ça était de l'histoire ancienne et il en fut ravi de clôturer ce chapitre d'homme seul pour toujours. Il savait aussi que, malgré son statut de vampire, il voulait être aux côtes de Philippine à jamais. Dans quelques années, car oui, il s'y voyait déjà, ils serraient mariés, aurait même le désir de fonder une famille qui leur est propre. Elle serait la vampire la plus aimée et la plus désirée du monde, Damon lui offrirait l'univers afin de la rendre heureuse. Les premiers rayons de soleil passèrent leurs bras par la baie vitrée de sa chambre et il put ressentir son effet de chaleur sur son dos. De ses mains, qui étaient sur le bassin de Philippine depuis hier soir, il lui caresse sensuellement le bassin jusqu'à la cuisse. D'un sourire naissant sur le coin de ses lèvres, la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur corbeau tout comme lui se retourne et face à Damon. "**Hm bonjour**" soupira t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue.

D - Tu as bien dormi ? (Murmura t-il d'un sourire)

P - Merveilleusement. Mieux que jamais d'ailleurs. _Tu étais incroyable..._

D - Attention ne flatte pas mon ego déjà énorme mais merci. Tu sais quoi ? (Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle)

P - Hmm ?

D - _Tu l'étais encore plus_ ! (Vient-il susurrer à son oreille)

Ses paroles vont droit vers son bas-ventre et son désir naissant. D'une seule phrase, elle fut aussi excitée que s'il l'avait touchée pendant 1 heure entière. Vu qu'ils étaient toujours nus tous les deux, Damon en profita pour faire balader ses mains sur tout son corps en remontant de ses cuisses puis sur ses fesses, son dos pour aller lentement se poser sur son cou si doux. C'était officiel, elle était perdue. Toute résistance était vaine et donc elle décide de se laisser guider par son corps et les doigts experts de Damon. Il l'a surprend en se positionnant au dessus d'elle, le regard rempli de désir. Il savait qu'elle le voulait et il était partant pour remplir toutes ses envies, peu importe laquelle. Il commence par lui baiser le lobe de l'oreille tout en caressant ses seins qui étaient parfaitement proportionnés pour la taille de ses mains. Philippine laissa un gémissement aigu sortir et alors qu'il la touchait à peine, elle était déjà sur le point d'exploser. Tout en pinçant un téton entre ses doigts il descend vers ses joues et lèvres et l'embrasse tendrement. Demandant l'accès vers ses lèvres, Philippine ouvre la bouche avec plaisir et au moment où leur langues se rencontres pour la 10 ème fois en 24h, elle succombe à son expérience. Son baiser était langoureux, passionné et avait un goût spécial comme un amour fort. Pour des personnes s'étant rencontrées il y a moins d'un jour c'était idiot de parler d'amour mais pourtant il était bien là. Il étincelait plus que jamais et ils n'hésitaient pas de se donner au plaisir que donnait ce sentiment.

P - Mhh Damon je t'en prie.. (Supplia t-elle ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'elle voulait sur le coup)

D - Supplie-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te fasse princesse. (Réplique t-il d'un sourire coquin)

P - Et bien je.. Euh jamais je n'ai..

D - Oh.. Je suis désolé je ne savais pas que..

P - N'en parlons pas je t'en prie. Apprends-moi Damon !

D - Tu es sûre ? (Dit-il inquiet ne voulant pas la pousser à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas)

P - Je te le jure. (L'informa t-elle en l'embrassant)

D - Dis-moi à quoi tu penses et ce que tu souhaites. (L'encourage t-il)

P - Et bien je pense à quel point tu me fais du bien et j'aimerais te rendre la pareille.. Mais je ne sais pas comment...

D - Souviens toi d'hier. Tu t'en sortais si bien.

P - Mais j'ai fais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

D - D'accord alors fais ce que je vais te dire ok ? (Proposa Damon tendrement)

Philippine souriait sachant qu'il ne ferait rien qu'elle ne veut pas. Quoi qu'il pourrait mais elle sentait qu'il en serait incapable. Ils partageaient une chose déjà trop grande pour qu'il lui fasse du mal ou la rende honteuse. La jeune fille avale difficilement et la première chose que Damon fait c'est de pousser la couverture de leurs corps. Par automatisme, Philippine se cache la poitrine mais il lui prend la main et lui chuchote : "**Tu es magnifique, ne te caches pas.**" Puis, il l'embrasse et les tournent. Damon se retrouve sur le dos et elle sur ses cuisses, alors que son sexe frotta contre sa jambe et son sexe. Elle ne put pas se retenir et émet un gémissement qui rendu Damon encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il la fixa alors dans les yeux et reprit la parole :

D - Tout d'abord tu vas m'embrasse du cou au nombril lentement.

Elle s'exécute en se mettant sur les bras et commence à laisser des baisers tout le long du cou au ventre. Elle prit son temps et faisait ça comme une chef. Damon se mit à faire de petits gémissements incontrôlés. Satisfaite, Philippine souriait à pleine dent et retourne à sa tâche.

D - Donne-moi la main. (Exigea t-il) Fais-moi confiance tu vas adorer ça.

N'y réfléchissant pas plus longtemps elle lui tend la main et il pose la sienne sur son membre. Au contact, elle eu un frisson et respira profondément. "**Vas-y doucement**" sourit Damon en la regardant. Il se relève et vient l'embrasser alors qu'elle continue de le pomper. Il demande l'accès à sa langue et donc elle ouvrit la bouche et accepte l'invitation sans hésitation. Elle caresse sa langue douce et exquise, fini le baiser rapidement et comme hier soir elle est prise d'une frénésie intense. Elle trace une longue ligne de baiser de son torse à son bassin jusqu'à son sexe qu'elle prit en bouche, le prenant par surprise. "**Hum oui c'est parfait. Ah Philippine c'est trop bon**" dit-il avec des tremblements dans la voix. Ses hanches bougeaient toutes seules, emportées sa fellation magique. Fière d'elle, en voyant la réaction du corps de Damon, elle prit de la vitesse et pose ses mains sur les cotés de ses hanches pour qu'il reste en place. Soudain elle s'arrête dans l'action alors qu'il sentait son plaisir arriver à son apogée et hurle presque.

D - Pourquoi tu as arrêté !?

P - Attends-moi deux secondes d'accord ?

D - T'attendre ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu me laisse et tu exige encore de moi que j'attende !

P - Tu vas adorer ne t'en fais pas. Interdiction de bouger !

D - D'accord d'accord je ne bouge pas.. (Râle t-il en laissant sa tête tombée sur l'oreiller)

D'un sourire en coin, Philippine se lève du lit, toujours aussi nue que la nuit dernière et va dans la salle de bain mettre un peignoir. Quand elle en sort, Damon note qu'elle a prit le sien et Philippine se sent observée. Elle se tourne vers lui, toujours allongé, son érection géante aussi droite qu'elle avait été laissée et sans faire attention, le peignoir (qu'elle était entrain de fermé) s'ouvrit et il se léchait les lèvres d'envie. "Ne soit pas trop longue je ne sais pas si je peux tenir longtemps comme ça" La jeune fille acquiesce et sort rapidement de la chambre. Elle se souvient encore comment arriver en bas à côté de la cuisine, trouver le chemin ne serait pas si compliqué. En en arrivant dans le salon elle aperçut un couple s'embrassant devant le feu ouvert qui était allumé.

P - Oh mince excusez-moi ! Je vais..

E - Ce n'est rien. Bonjour je suis Elena, l'amie du frère de Damon.

S - Enchanté. Je suppose que tu es sa nouvelle ci...

E - Ça suffit Stefan tu me l'as promis. (Dit-elle en lui tapant l'épaule) Tu aimerais manger quelque chose ou boire un café ?

P - Non merci c'est gentil, j'aimerais uniquement savoir où est la cuisine ?

E - Bien sûr suis-moi. Oh surtout si tu as besoin de conseils ou autre vient vers moi d'accord.

P - C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas en avoir besoin.

E - C'est là. (Lui indique t-elle en souriant et Philippine y entre, trouvant immédiatement le frigo)

Après quelques recherches, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle recherchait : La crème chantilly. Elle avait la tête remplie d'idées et souriait automatiquement. Elle sorti de la cuisine et croise à nouveau le couple qui s'était installé devant la télévision. Stefan rencontre le regard de Philippine et repère tout de suite la bouteille dans ses mains.

S – Tu diras à mon frère de payer une nouvelle bouteille !

E – Chutt j'essaie de regarder l'émission. Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut. Tu demanderas à Damon si vous dîner avec nous ce soir ?

P – Euh oui avec plaisir j'aimerais vous connaître si je suis encore là ce soir et que Damon voudra bien de moi ici.

E – Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que oui.

P – Alors à ce soir je suppose. Bye. (La salua t-elle le couple généreusement)

Elle remonte et en rentrant dans la chambre, elle vit un Damon très occupé qui avait été laissé abandonné à lui-même. Se léchant les lèvres, elle s'avance vers lui quand il ré-ouvre les yeux et la voit.

D – Mais pourquoi t'être tapé la conversation avec mon frère alors que j'ai besoin de toi ici ?

P – J'ai ramené ceci. (Dit-elle en montrant la bouteille de crème fraîche)

D – Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec.. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

P – Ça sera encore meilleur pour moi. Allonge-toi et laisse-moi faire.

Il ne s'opposa pas et se rallonge dans ses draps soyeux. Philippine alors se dirige vers lui et s'installe sur ses cuisses. D'un regard rempli d'envie, elle ouvre la bombe de crème fraîche et oblige à Damon de fermer les yeux. Il s'exécute et elle commence à répandre la crème le long de son torse jusqu'à son ventre. Elle repose la bouteille sur le côté puis se penche sur lui et lèche sensuellement chaque centimètres de peau recouvert de crème. Arrivé à son nombril, elle avale toute la crème et d'un sourire diabolique, elle prend le membre dur de Damon et met de la crème froide dessus aussi. Cela lui envoie un frisson dans tout le corps et pas 2 secondes plus tard, elle reprend là où elle l'avait laissé. Cette fois, avec le goût sucré, ça donnait un aspect plus amusant, drôle et appétissant que sans. Damon ne pouvait de toute façon plus dire quoi que ça soit au stade où elle l'emmenait et se laisse guider par ses lèvres si douces et expertes. Une fois bien nettoyé, elle le surprend encore et l'empale d'un coup fluide et elle force leurs intimités de se toucher. Il était au plus profond d'elle et poussa une plainte haute. Il jura alors qu'elle se laissa aller d'haut en bas sur son pénis. Philippine ne pouvait se retenir de se relever et jeter la tête en arrière avec la bouche en « **O** », tant tout ceci lui donnait incroyablement toujours plus envie. Elle s'empare des mains de Damon et les poses sur sa poitrine. Il la masse tendrement et se redresse lui aussi. Le nouvel angle la fait chavirer complètement. Il touche alors son point spécial et elle se met à hurler sans faire exprès. Il l'a tait d'un baiser pour ensuite prendre en bouche l'un de ses seins si pleins et parfaits. «** Mords-moi** » supplia t-elle Damon et il ne put nier sa demande. Vu qu'il se trouvait au niveau de sa poitrine, une idée lui vint. Il sorti alors ses crocs et mord juste au dessus du téton droit. Surprise, elle accélère ses mouvements de bassin et leurs sexe se rencontre à chaque coups. Pas loin de la liberté, une chose manquait à Damon et ce fut comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit, elle le mordit dans le cou, avec ses dents humaines. Une grande quantité de sang coule mais son sang rend leur accouplement plus romantique et fou. Ne supportant plus toute cette pression, ils se laissent alors aller. Philippine laissa partir toutes ces angoisses et pensées en hurlant son nom lorsqu'elle senti que lui aussi jouissait. Il était plus enclin à jurer qu'à remercier le ciel d'avoir enfin rencontré l'élue de sa vie.

D – Mhh merci c'était..

P – La façon la plus érotique et sensuelle de faire l'amour de ma vie ! (Dit-elle hors d'haleine, des larmes au bord des yeux)

D – Tu pleurais ? Je t'ai fais mal ? (Paniqua t-elle)

P - Non absolument pas ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est que c'était si.. Tout ! Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais mon corps était en extase totale et c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour evaqué toute cette joie.

D – Resteras-tu aujourd'hui ? Je veux que tu reste je ne supporterai pas que tu t'en ailles...

P – Je ne bouge pas, je te le promets. (Planta t-elle ses yeux dans les siens) Tu as de si beaux yeux..

D – Et quand à toi, tu as si belle que je ne trouve pas de mots pour te dire à quel point.

P – Merci. (Conclut-elle en l'embrassant amoureusement) Oh avant que j'oublie ton frère m'a..

D – Invité à dîner avec Elena et lui ce soir oui j'avais entendu. C'est une bonne idée. Il doit savoir que je ne veux plus du tout Elena comme avant. C'est différent maintenant et bien mieux.

P – Tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas ?

D – Oui mais je me suis rendu compte à quel point mon amour pour elle était faussé. Comme un idéal qu'on se fixe et on s'en contente. C'est ce que j'ai fais pendant 1 an mais hier soir j'ai compris, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens pour toi. Comme, pour toi j'ai besoin de ta présence sinon je vais défaillir je le sais. Je crois même que j'ai dépassé le terme d'amour même si je n'en ai pas pour déterminer ce qu'il se passe.

P – Prends-moi pour une folle mais je ne peux que dire qu'on parle bien d'amour.. Je t'aime et dans mon cœur je sais qu'il y a plus que ça.

D – Moi aussi je.. t'aime. (Dit-il en respirant profondément maintenant qu'il pouvait le dire et ne pas avoir de regrets derrière. Il se sentait léger comme une plume) Que veux-tu faire pour la première journée de Janvier 2012 ?

P – Sortir en tête à tête avec l'homme qui a fait chaviré mon cœur.

D – Hm voilà un planning prometteur. Et ais-je le libre arbitre ?

P – Entièrement. Je ne connais pas la ville.

D – Alors prépare-toi à voir la vie d'une façon totalement différente ! (Dit-il en attaquant ses lèvres)

Ils sont rapidement repartis dans leur cercle vicieux de désir et envie comme s'il n'avait pas de fin. Presque toute la matinée, ils changent de places de temps à autre mais toujours avec la même envie pouvant se lire dans leurs yeux. Vers 12h uniquement, ils se reposent, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, les bras de Damon protectivement autour de Philippine et sa tête dans son cou. Ils s'endorment un sourire aux lèvres et c'était officiel : L'année serait excellente !


End file.
